jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Diskussion:Kwilaan
Infobox Ganz offensichtlich gibt es verschiedene Ansichten darüber, in wie weit eine Infobox für diesen Artikel (und auch Grizmallt) sinnvoll ist. Meiner Ansicht nach entbehrt eine solche Box jeder Grundlage, wenn sich in sie gerade mal zwei bis drei Informationen eintragen lassen und der zugehörige Text derart kurz ist. Schließlich ist ihr Sinn und Zweck, viele Daten und Infos aus einem längeren Text kurz zusammenzustellen. In diesem Zusammenhang hier halte ich eine Infobox deshalb für unnötig, sonst hätte ich schon am Anfang selbst eine eingebaut. Gruß, Kyle 18:25, 30. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Ich halte die Infobox auch für übertrieben. Für 2 gesicherte Daten (männlich und Entdecker) braucht man keine Box, zumal die Spezies nirgendwo festgelegt wurde. 18:29, 30. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::Erstmal finde ich es gut, dass ihr das so offen anspricht, und nicht einen Editwar fortführt. Nun zu meiner Aussage: Wenn wir wie die WP werden wollen, dann ist die Infobox selbstverständlich unnötig. Ich zeige am besten mal an einem Beispiel, was eine Infobox ausmacht: Welcher Artikel sieht besser aus? Unser Artikel oder der WP-Artikel? Ich glaube kaum, dass ihr den WP-Artikel besser findet. Daher Infobox behalten, da eine Abschaffung der Infobox bei nur wenigen Infos ein Schritt in die falsche Richtung wäre. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 18:41, 30. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :::Ich glaube das ist ein Missverständnis. Es geht hier nicht um die grundsätzliche Frage "Infobox abschaffen oder nicht?" sondern ganz einfach darum, ob eine Box für mit derart wenigen Informatioen für einen Artikel wie '''diesen hier' sinnvoll ist. Ich halte Infoboxen für praktisch und sie tragen auch zum Gesamtbild des Artikels bei - aber nur dort wo sie nötig sind. Kyle 18:50, 30. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::::Natürlich gehört sowas darein. Erstens schadet es dem Artikel in keinster Weise, es ist theoretisch möglich, dass im Laufe der Zeit noch mehr über den Typ bekannt wird und außerdem sieht der Artikel so deutlich besser aus, als wenn nur Text dadrin steht, oder findet ihr etwa, dass diese Version besser aussieht als die momentane. Ich glaube kaum, daher bleibt die Infobox drin. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 19:00, 30. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :::::Tut mir leid, aber für mich sieht ein Artikel ohne Infobox immer noch besser aus als einer mit einer sinnlosen. Vielleicht haben wir da verschiedene Prioritäten... Kyle 19:05, 30. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::::::Wie ich bereits sagte: Die Box ist unnötig und sollte daher entfernt werden. Sinn siegt über Ästhetik. 19:05, 30. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :::::::Nein, die Infobox sollte nicht entfernt werden, da immer noch zwei Argumente bleiben und ich außerdem nicht galube, dass die Community da mit euch einer Meinung ist, allein Der Heilige Klingone und Heiliger Klingone sind auf meiner Seite und ich glaube nicht, dass das die Einzigen sind. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 19:08, 30. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::::::::Meinetwegen, nenne doch deine "Argumente" öffentlich und lass die Community entscheiden. Auf das Ergebnis bin ich schon mal sehr gespannt... Kyle 19:17, 30. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :::::::::Wie gesagt, die Infobox schadet überhaupt nicht, es ist gut möglich, dass sie noch voller wird und zudem sieht es auch einfach besser aus. Außerdem ist es einfach ein Schritt in die falsche Richtung zu sagen, dass sowas unnötig ist. Wenn sowas Schule macht, denn werden wir wie die WP. Ich weiß nicht, ob euch sowas wichtig ist, aber ich finde schon, dass sowas Einfaches wie eine Infobox immer in einen Artikel gehört, auch wenn vielleicht nur eine Info bekannt ist, ist das auf alle Fälle besser als gar keine. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 19:28, 30. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::::::::::Also ich weiß ja nicht was du für ein Trauma mit dir herumschleppst, aber die Gefahr, sich durch das Weglassen unnötiger Infoboxen in '''einigen wenigen Artikeln' einen Hauch unseren englischsprachigen Kollegen anzunähern, ist für mich genausowenig ein Argument wie die theoretische Möglichkeit, dass zu den Infos in der Box ja irgendwann noch einmal etwas dazu kommen könnte. Und meine Haltung zum Aussehen kennst du ja bereits. Kyle 19:38, 30. Jul. 2008 (CEST) So, erstmal möchte ich mich hier entschuldigen. Mir gehts heut auf gut deutsch gesagt einfach ein bisschen scheiße wegen mehrerer Sachen und deshalb war ich sowieso schon in so ner Wut-Stimmung. In ner normalen Stimmung wäre es mir scheißegal gewesen, da es ja nicht mein Artikel ist, aber so lief das halt ein bisschen scheiße, was mir auch leid tut. Ich mein, so ne Diskussion ist eigentlich unnötig, wenn ihr das für eure Artikel unnötig findet, bitte, ich mache es zwar anders, aber eure Artikel sind ja nicht mein Problem. Also, es tut mir leid, ich hoffe, das ist damit geklärt. Aber eine Sache muss ich noch kurz klarstellen: Man kann mir einiges nachsagen, aber Traumas oder so schleppe ich nicht mit mir herum Bild:;-).gif [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 20:10, 30. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Also ich bin immer noch dafür das wir die Info-Box drinne lassen. Sieht einfach besser aus, und ist in '''KEINER WEISE' unnötig. Weil man dort doch Informationen raus lesen kann. Sonst wären ja alle Info-Boxen unnötig weil das was dort drinne steht auch fast alles im Artikel zu lesen ist. --DHK 22:08, 30. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::Ich bin auch dafür das die Infobox in dem Artikel weiterhin chillen darf. Erstmal wären wie schon gesagt alle Infoboxen unnötig, da man meistens schon alles was in der Infobox niedergschrieben wurde, aus dem ersten teil des Artikel entnehmen kann. Ausserdem schaft die Infobox ein harmonisches optisches Bild, was mein Auge auch immer ziemlich wichtig findet! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 22:28, 30. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :::Bei so einem Kurzen Artikel ist eine Zusammenfassung von gerade mal zwei oder drei Infos doch überhaupt nicht nötig, sondern nur, wenn etwas mehr an Infos vorliegen. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 22:37, 30. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::::Warum ist das den Unnötig? Info-Box beduetet schnelle Information ohne viel zu lesen. --Der Heilige Klingone 22:39, 30. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :::::Bei dem Artikel muss man aber auch so nicht viel lesen, um an die Infos zu kommen. Und eine so kurze Infobox ist optisch unschön (meiner Meinugn nach). Gruß Admiral Ackbar 22:41, 30. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::::::Ich kann mir nach wie vor nicht erklären weshalb um ein Element das für einen Artikel nicht essentiell ist, so ein Theater gemacht wird. Es ist in diesem Fall (wie jetzt schon mehrfach dargelegt) nicht nötig, also spart man es sich einfach. Kyle 22:49, 30. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Aber WARUM behauptet ihr das eine Info-Box in diesem Artikel nicht nötig ist? Wir sollten eine Wahl aufstellen das es nicht einfach von zwei usern bestimmt wird. --Der Heilige Klingone 03:45, 31. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Es gibt Gründe und Argumente, warum sich der Autor dazu entschieden hat. Meiner Meinung nach könnte eine Infobox nicht rein, aber ich verstehe auch die andere Seite, die sagt, dass sie einfach nichts bringt. Nach dem Warum zu fragen, ist einfach unangemessen, da hier schon genug Argumente vorliegen. Außerdem ist es eine Diskussion, die nur diesen Artikel betrifft, keine Grundsatzdiskussion. Liefer doch du mal Gründe, Der Heilige Klingone, denn außer der „Schönheit“ des Artikels mit Infobox kam bisher nichts. Eine Abstimmung ist völlig überzogen...--Anakin Skywalker 06:36, 31. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Spezies Weiter oben wurde gesagt, dass seine Spezies nicht bestäigt ist, sollte man die dann nicht rausnehmen, oder gibt es doch eine Quelle dafür? Gruß Admiral Ackbar 22:02, 30. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Es ist sehr wahrscheinlich, dass es sich um einen Menschen handelt, und da er für die Grizmallter tätig war kann es sogar sein, dass er von dort stammt. Doch keins von beidem ist sicher belegt. Diese Angabe kann also nicht gemacht werden. Kyle 22:46, 30. Jul. 2008 (CEST)